


I Still Do

by Jaimemylove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Beautiful Golden Fools, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27344380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaimemylove/pseuds/Jaimemylove
Summary: Jaime gets knighted, and must leave Casterly Rock to train. Cersei worries that she will not be there to receive him when he returns. Jaime comforts her in more ways than one.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	I Still Do

Cersei stared at a candle flickering atop her vanity. Jaime watched her intently. She was known to do this, fix her eyes on a single point as her mind tumultuously processed whatever information she had just been given. This was one of the ways he knew she was stressed. Cersei did this often and yet, this time, it concerned Jaime. She looked as though she was trying to extinguish the flame with her mind.

The twins sat side by side on the foot of Cersei’s bed. “Cersei,” said Jaime. She didn’t move. Catatonic. Usually, he would have done something to lighten her mood; snake an arm around her waist, press a kiss to her neck. He was almost afraid to touch her. He repeated her name.

This time, she responded, though her gaze was stuck on the candle. “You can’t leave me, Jaime.”

As he feared, her grief-stricken state was caused by the news that he had been knighted, and he was to be away from Casterly Rock for nearly two months. It was impressive; he at the ripe age of sixteen had been honoured so. He knew that somewhere inside her, Cersei was proud of him. But alas, what ever pride she felt was being clouded almost completely by the whole mess of other feelings she had for Jaime.

She frowned at the candle. Better at it than at him, thought Jaime. She bit her bottom lip hard as a hot tear ran down her cheek. “Don’t leave me.” She quickly wiped the tear away.

Only she, his sister, could make him feel this way. This level of guilt, this level of caring. Not his father, nor Tyrion, nor his dear departed mother. Only Cersei.

“I have no choice in the matter, Cersei. This is a great honour. I cannot for the sake of our family turn it down.” He reached out a quivering hand, and gently turned her face to his. “I don’t want to leave you. But-”

“When are you leaving?” Her sudden interjection startled him.

“In a fortnight, I believe.”

Cersei nodded. “I’m frightened, Jaime.” She mentally scolded herself. She had sounded six instead of sixteen. She had sounded weak, like a child. And if Cersei was frightened of anything, it was being weak.

“Do not fear for me, my love,” he reassured her, “We shall be reunited in a month.”

She looked intensely into his eyes; although, Cersei’s usual gaze could be described as intense. “I fear not for you, dear brother. I am aware of your skill with a sword.” She bit her lip again. “I first had my blood in more than a year ago,” she explained. Most men would be repulsed by the talk of such things. Jaime Lannister was not most men. “I am surprised father has not made any arrangements yet.” The word itself did not need to be spoken for Jaime to understand what his sister spoke of. Marriage. “I fear I may no longer be here to receive you when you return to Casterly Rock.”

He took a deep breath, and decided how to lift her spirits. “You are father’s only daughter. Your marriage will be the most advantageous affair he can arrange.” He raised an eyebrow. “If you ask me, I think he’ll marry you to Rhaegar Targaryen. And you will be queen.”

Her eyes had found the flame again. A smile rose to her lips. “ _And I will be queen_.”

Jaime knew his sister well. It was all she ever wanted from the time she could speak; to be queen. She turned towards him, eyes glittering as she imagined this glorious future. “You could join the Kingsguard. And before long, you’ll be lord commander. You’ll protect me, just like you always have.”

The thought made Jaime smile. Him and Cersei in King’s Landing, all grown up and exactly where they were meant to be. Except, Cersei would be married. “Will you… still have me when you are queen?”

Cersei’s eyes narrowed and a suggestive grin formed on her lips. She moved to straddle him, and threw her arms around his neck. “Of course I will. A queen can have whatever she likes.” She kissed his lips, experimentally slipping her tongue into his mouth. He seemed to approve, gently sucking on her tongue. It made Cersei moan. He caught her lower lip as they broke the kiss.

“And what will my queen have me do for her?” he asked. He pressed a kiss to her neck before she felt his breath on her ear. “ _To her_.”

She thought about it for only a second before breathing, “Kiss me.”

He smirked. “Where, my queen? I’m afraid you’ll need to be more specific.”

Cersei rolled her eyes at him. She knew he liked to tease her, especially when she wanted him so. “ _Everywhere_.”

Jaime obeyed her orders immediately. Kissing her lips first, and then her neck, her collarbone; whatever skin her dress left exposed. He began to work on undressing her, undoing the ties of her dress, unlacing her corset, removing her smallclothes.

Before long, his golden blonde beauty was bare in front of him. He lifted her from his lap, and onto the bed. Cersei got comfortable among the many pillows, as Jaime tugged his shirt over his head, and checked that the door had been properly locked. When he looked back at her, she had propped herself up on her elbows, and she was making _that face_. An expression that was so unmistakably Cersei; eyebrows raised, chin high, eyes glittering, and the whisper of a smirk on her lips.

Jaime licked his lips before descending over her, paying special attention to her breasts. Her creamy skin looked especially exquisite in the candlelight. Cersei kept her eyes on Jaime as he worshiped her with his lips, her regal air becoming increasingly difficult to maintain as his kisses moved lower. His hands guided her legs to spread wide; Cersei pressed her lips together.

“Touch me, Jaime,” she said, still trying to sound queenly. The addition of his name made his cock strain against the leather of his breeches.

Jaime smiled. “As you wish, my queen.”

His fingers raked through her dark gold curls, before he began to circle her wet folds. He pressed a gentle kiss to her clit, before penetrating her with a single finger. Cersei tensed under him. She was keeping her composure well; Jaime wanted to make her facade crack.

He slowly began to pump his finger in and out of her, drinking in her pleasurable sighs. Not enough. He inserted a second finger, watching for Cersei’s reaction. She looked focused. Now as he finger-fucked her, he curled his fingers slightly with every thrust. Shorter, shallower breaths, with the occasional moan.

He began to kiss her inner thigh, still working at her cunt. Sucking hard enough to bruise, he added a third finger. Cersei shifted her hips to adjust, and then began to buck her hips into Jaime’s hand. He grasped her hip with his free hand to keep her still. She moaned his name, elongating the vowels.

And then, “Stop.”

He looked at her confused. Had she not been thoroughly enjoying herself? He moved up closer to her face.

Cersei’s chest heaved. “I want you inside of me.” It took Jaime a moment to process what she wanted. “Take me.” Her voice was a whisper. “ _Please, Jaime,_ ” she begged, although there was no need.

His lips crashed into hers, their teeth scraping together. His arms wrapped around her as she made work on the lacings of his breeches. Hands tangled in her hair, Jaime kissed his sister’s neck, feeling her nails dig in to his chest. She had finished with the lacing, so he slid the breeches off of his hips and down to his knees. His cock pressed into her cunt slowly. Cersei rolled her hips every so often, eager to have Jaime fully sheathed inside her. Jaime, however, had other plans.

After what felt to Cersei like an eternity, Jaime began to thrust in and out of her cunt. She dug her nails into the pillow she lay on, as her back arched. Jaime trailed kisses across her collarbone, eliciting a whimper from Cersei, and a hand pressed against his cheek. He covered her hand with his, while his other hand returned to her clit.

Hips driving against Jaime’s, Cersei tossed her head back and moaned. He knew she was close by her expression; mouth agape, eyebrows furrowed. He was close too.

Soon, Jaime’s pace got slower. Cersei propped herself up on her elbows, wondering why he was stopping while they were both so close to their peak. “I’m sorry,” he apologized, “We just- we can’t-“

She nodded. “Of course.” She sat up, and crawled over to where Jaime knelt. “You know, there are other things we could do.”

A smirk formed on his lips. “Lie back, my queen.”

Cersei obeyed, making herself comfortable among the pillows. Jaime wasted no time, parting her legs to expose her wet cunt. He started by licking up and down her opening, purposely avoiding her clit. Cersei’s hand was on the back of his head, tugging his hair slightly. He delved inside her with his tongue, tasting her arousal. As Cersei lifted her hips to his face, Jaime began to suck on her clit, causing Cersei to moan, “ _Oh, Jaime_.”

Several high pitched, throaty noises came from Cersei as Jaime devoured her. “Let go, my love,” he said; he had switched to using his fingers to pleasure her. She could feel his voice against her cunt. Several of his fingers pumped into her while his thumb rubbed her clit.

Cersei’s hips jerked up as she orgasmed. She breathed out his name. Before she had even come down from her climax, her lips were on his, and her hand was on his cock. It only took a moment before Jaime came, his cum soaking Cersei’s hand. He had been wound up from the act of pleasuring her.

The twins were still for a moment. The only sounds were their synchronous breaths as they leant their foreheads together. “Will you lay with me?” Cersei asked him, “For a moment?” Jaime simply nodded, and took her into his arms, guiding them both to lie back on the bed. This made Cersei feel safe; Jaime’s arms around her, his chest pressing into her back, his soft kiss to the top of her head. “I will miss you when you’re gone.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by I Still Do by The Cranberries. More Jaime/Cersei fics coming soon :) Let me know if there's any specific circumstance or prompt you'd like to see.
> 
> \- Jaimemylove <3


End file.
